New General, New Exorcist
by Scooby-Doo 32
Summary: general Klaud Nine is mising so komui sends all the exorcist on a mission to find her on the way they meet new exorccist
1. Chapter 1

**new general new exorcist prolouge**

Lenalee walked in to Komui's office. Komui screamed, "Lenalee I need you and the other exorcist's help".

"What is it " said lenalee.

"It's the general she's missing" said Komui.

"Where was she last seen?" Lenalee asked.

Komui responded "Northern France, seven months ago."

"I'll go tell the others then well head out." Lenalee said.

As Lenalee told the other exorcist they all had the same thought in their head, (except Kanda and Allen who were still mad about the incident with the tacos last night) what will France be like this time around?

On their way out of the building a parrot flew by and pooped on Lavi's head. Lavi screamed "Why me!"

Lenalee and Krory laughed. Lavi screamed "It's not funny"!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

On the way to France the exorcist rode a boat across the ocean Lavi, Lenalee and Krory where talking about the order while Allen was eating like always. Kanda was bickering about Miranda's clock taking up to much space while Miranda was just ignoring him.

just then Allen's eye triggered and a giant sea creature jumped out of the water "Another kind of Akuma" Allen said intimidatingly

"Level six " said Krory'

Kanda pushed everyone out of the way as he summoned illusion one

underworld insects. The akuma ducked into the water and resufaced as a giant pirana . Miranda Stoped time as Allen activated crown clown and finished the Akuma .

As the boat pulled into the dock in France they all steped off the boat then Lavi slipped back into the water , Lenalee smirked and said "wow mother nature really is out to get you Lavi".

Then Lavi screamed "I HATE YOU MOTHER NATURE!"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

As Lavi pulls himself out of the water Kanda impatiantly says "We dont have time for you to be messing around so hurry up you morron"

"Sheesh lighten up Yuu" said lavi

"If you call me that one more time the only thing you'll ever see is Hell" said Kanda

Everyone backed up slowly tring to get as far away from Kanda as possible. "Lets go!" Kanda screamed

As they walked lenalee noticed the Ieffel tower "Isn't it so wonderfull" siad Lenalee

"Indeed" said Krory and Mirranda at the same time

Just then they all saw a flash at the top of the tower "Innosence?" Lenalee asked

"Lets find out" replied Lavi as he rode through the air on his hammer

As they arrived at the top they saw what is was "A ninja" wondered Lenalee

The Man replied "No I am an exorcist just like you but I am from the Asain branch"

"What are you doing here ?" asked Krory

"I was sent on a mission to find and protect general Klaud Nine" said the Man

"We are on the same mission"replied Lavi

"We should join forces for this mission"said the Man

"Yes" said Allen

"By the way what is your name?" asked Mirranda

"My name is Yan Chung" said the Man

Just then a level one Akuma appeared "let me handle this" said Yan Chung

He sat perfectly still while he activated his innocense.

Then he pulled out a ninja sword it began to glow with power.

He lightly flicked his wrist the Akuma was sliced into five-hundred peices.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

As everyone walked through the streets Lavi saw a familiar face " HEY PANDA" Lavi screamed

"ugh what do you want" said Bookman in a dull voice

"Oh it's nice to see you to" Lavi said sarcasticly

Bookman kicked Lavi as hard as he could in the shin "OW" Lavi screamed

"Now what did you want?" asked Bookman

"that'll have to wait we have an Akuma problem" Allen said as he pointed to the sky.

Lenalee quickly activated her Dark boots and destroyed 20 Akuma in a split second Yan Chung was amazed by her speed

As she landed she said "They just keep coming"

Kanda activated Mugen and used illusion two (double blade) as he fought he realized Lenalee was right. Suddenly they heard a faint cry as everything except them had Stoped , Then they saw a figure that looked a little bit like a human , It began to speak "are you exorcists?"

" yes " Lenalee replied

" I am also an exorcist but I am from the South American branch" said the figure

"you look more like the Grim Reaper" said Krory

"and you look like a vampire but I know you are a regular parisite type let's not let appearances fool us" said the man in a mocking tone

"very well" said Krory

"well shall we fight?" asked the figure as he unfroze time

He put his hands together in a fist and as he pulled them apart a pole formed as the pole ended a curved blade shot out of the end. He attacked one Akuma , as soon as he removed his blade all of the Akuma disappeared. "holy crap" screamed Lavi (and by the look on Kanda's face you could tell he was impressed)

"now what did you want!" screamed Bookman

"oh I was just going to ask why you where here

Bookman went crazy punching and kicking Lavi.

**AUTHER'S NOTE**

**I realize that I said exorcist but I was looking at pictures of the grim reaper and this just hit me.**


End file.
